New Year, New Teacher
by megomekaiba-89
Summary: When teh trio return to hogwarts for their seventh adn last year, a new DADA teacher comes once again, but danger lurks after it. Surprises, a siege, rape adn divorce. rated T for rape and violence
1. Professor Kaiba, the new DADA teacher

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. If you get very confused with this story, don't worry; you'll understand this once in a while.

New Year, New Teacher

Chapter 1

Harry Potter got off the Hogwarts Express with his friends Ron and Hermione. Before summer ended Harry was dating Cho Chang, a former Hogwarts student in Ravenclaw. She 'supposedly' broke up with him because he was still in school and that it would never work out.

Harry and his friends got out of the horseless carriage and walked up to the castle, there they saw a person hooded and very mysterious. The person was standing next to Lucius Malfoy who was the father of his archenemy Draco Malfoy. The person and Lucius were talking with Professor Snape, and for once in his life he smiled out of amusement.

The person and Lucius walked into another room while Snape turned around and saw Harry looking at him. Snape's face began to stiffen and then walked into the Great Hall to meet the other teachers. Everybody got situated at their house tables and they all sat through the sorting ceremony.

"Why's there an empty seat next to Snape?" asked Harry. "I guess we're getting a new teacher. Hope they're better than Umbridge 2 years ago," said Hermione. The doors burst open and two figures walked in. One Harry noticed as Lucius, but he couldn't recognize the other person. The hood was covering the face, not showing the features.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and said, " Please give a hand for our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Megome Malfoy Hecilla-Kaiba," The hooded person pulled off the hood, letting her long brown hair drop to her waist. She took off the rest of her cloak off which showed a beautiful Midnight Blue dress and a smile no one could turn away from.

Harry was amazed at how beautiful she was, but there was a problem; she was married. She was married to the multi-billionaire Seto Kaiba and has had two children with him. Ron noticed Harry gawking over Megome.

"She's out of your league man," said Ron. Hermione wasn't paying attention because she was waving at Draco at the Slytherin table. Her and Draco have been dating for a few months and the two of them became Head Boy and Head Girl. Lucius took her cloak and gave it to Mr. Filch to hang up. Megome took the seat next to Snape and he took her hand and kissed it.

"Show off," said Harry. Megome smiled at Snape and began to eat her dinner. "Somebody's jealous," said Ron. Harry started to stab his chicken with his fork as he stared at Megome talking with Snape. "Harry, don't think about Megome; she's 8 years older then you. And remember, she's married to a multi-billionaire and has two children with him. So you're like a spec to her. Find someone your own age," said Ron

"I'll try, but I highly doubt Ron because she is the most beautiful I've ever seen," said Harry. After the feast Harry ran up to Megome. "Hey Harry, have a nice Holiday?" asked Megome. "Yeah. So how's Seto and Brandon and Jennifer?" asked Harry.

"They're fine. Lucius told me about an opening for a teacher here and he said that I was good on Defense against the Dark Arts. So I applied for the job," said Megome. They walked together to the Gryffindor tower when Harry said, "You're sleeping in Gryffindor tower? I thought you had your own room somewhere else,"

"Professor Dumbledore asked me which house I wanted to sleep in so I chose Gryffindor tower since I used to sleep here when I was in school," said Megome. They walked up to the top of the spiral staircase. "Where's your room?" asked Harry. "Right here," said Megome. She knocked on the concrete railing three times and the middle part of the railing disappeared revealing a concrete bridge heading toward a door over the fireplace.

"Cool," said Harry. The both said their 'Goodnights' to each other and walked into their rooms. In Megome's room Megome used an owl and wrote a letter to her husband Seto Kaiba:

Dearest Seto,

How are Brandon and Jennifer? Very well I presume. I am doing fine here at Hogwarts. Everybody was devastated about me becoming the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher; even Harry Potter and my own cousin were shocked. I start teaching tomorrow and I'll be so busy. Say hi to the kids, Yugi, Leyla, and the others for me, thanks.

**Love You With All My Heart,**

**Megome**

Megome sealed the envelope with a kiss and put it on Angel's (Megome's pure white colored owl; whiter than Harry's owl) leg and let her go out on her long journey to Domino, Japan. Meanwhile, in the boys' dormitory the boys were suspecting Harry.

"**Harry, tell the truth, do you have a crush on the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" asked Seamus Finnigan. "Spill it," said Neville Longbottom. "Alright. I have a little crush on Megome," said Harry. "You even know her whole name? Man, you're in deep mud now Harry," said Dean Thomas.**

"**You'd better forget about her, she's WAY too out of your league. She's a MALFOY! Her mom is Lucius Malfoy's sister and who knows? She might be a death eater like Lucius!" said Ron. "I know, but she's different than all the other Malfoy's…she's sweet, and kind…nothing like what a Malfoy would do. I mean look at Malfoy! He's dating Hermione and he forces himself onto Hermione and Megome doesn't do that either!" said Harry.**

"**He's losing it. He's out of his mind, he's delirious!" said Neville. "Harry, listen to me. Megome is married to somebody who's richer than you and richer than the Queen of England! How do you expect to meet up to his standards if you're a puny, poor little shrimp?" said Ron**

"**And she has two children and she is older than you…can't you understand that? It would be a scandal and everyone would think that it's an affair and Megome's husband will be furious and he would divorce her just like that!" said Seamus. "I don't care. I love her and that's that. Goodnight," said Harry. He pulled up the covers and everybody went to sleep.**


	2. Banshees, Dementors, Voldemort, oh my!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. If you get very confused with this story, don't worry; you'll understand this once in a while.

New Year, New Teacher

Chapter 2

**The next day everybody's schedule was changed and all the Fourth years had Megome first period. They all walked into Megome's classroom and everyone found a desk to sit in; and for once in his life Draco sat in the front row, a desk next to Harry and Hermione. Megome came out, wearing dark blue robes that waved whenever she walked and came out of her office.**

"**Good morning students," said Megome. "Good morning Professor Kaiba," replied everybody. "Today, we're going to have a lecture on Banshees," said Megome. She pulled out a box that was labeled, 'Very dangerous…keep out of reach of children' and showed it to the class. "This box carries the shrieking voice of a Banshee…I caught this one myself. I will open it up for a few seconds so you can hear the terrible shriek of the Banshee," said Megome.**

**She opened the box and a horrible cry filled the room. A gust of wind nearly broke the windows and everybody covered their ears until Megome closed the box. "The Banshees are a terrible race that is the second deadliest creatures around…aside from the Azkaban dementors," said Megome. That lecture went on and everybody was in slight of shock when Megome told about when she confronted a Banshee and almost died. This time they believed her.**

"**Alright, next time we meet we're going to talk about dementors and how to perform a patronus, and your former teacher Remus Lupin will assist me. Your homework is to state all the places where Dementors are most likely to appear. Class dismissed," said Megome. Everyone was murmuring about next lesson and how cool it would be. "I already know how to do a patronus, but it would be nice to show off and impress Megome. I think she's really cool for a teacher," said Harry**

"**And the homework isn't like the workload we have to do for our other classes, it's so easy," said Ron. "Well she's very nice, not like our previous teachers, but she will only be doing one year and then she would have to go back to her family in Japan," said Hermione. In the great hall they saw Megome talking with Draco about something and Harry thought she was giving Draco a detention.**

**The next day they walked into Megome's class and Harry was glad to see Lupin, his defense teacher four years ago and found a seat in the front. "Can you help me Remus?" shouted Megome in the other room. Lupin quickly ran into Megome's office and helped bring out a steel box that had almost ten locks on it.**

"**Hello class, as you know we are going to talk about Dementors. Does anybody have a say about the Dementors?" asked Megome. Harry raised his hand and said, "Dementors are like spirits flowing around like lost souls, sucking all the happiness in your body," "Excellent, ten points to Gryffindor. Well it's not in their nature for a Dementor to be forgiving. Once we open this box it will start to get freezing cold. So Mr. Malfoy could you please close the door so it won't go into the other classes," said Megome.**

**Lupin helped Megome unlock the ten locks and all of a sudden the box began to shake. Megome stood in front of the class, in a stance as Lupin opened the box. The windows filled with frost, everybody started to bundle up as they saw their breath like a cloud of smoke. The Dementor rose up and some students shrieked. Megome stayed in her position, raised her wand and said, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" **

**All of a sudden a silver Phoenix flew out of her wand, the most beautiful Harry had ever seen. The silver Phoenix flew and made the Dementor go back into the box and Lupin closed it. All of the coldness went away and the heat burst through the windows. Everybody felt good when the sun beat on their skin and Harry looked at Megome. She looked like an angel when the sunlight hit her feather-soft skin. **

"**Good job Remus. Now you get the idea? Repeat after me…Expecto Patronum," said Megome. "Expecto Patronum," repeated the class. "Remember, Dementors feed off of your bad memories, so you have to think of something very happy for the Patronus to work. Stand in a line, Harry you first since you went through this before with Remus," said Megome.**

**Lupin opened the box again and the chill filled the air once more. And when the Dementor came up he thought, 'Megome and I getting married and having children,' and shouted, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" A silver stag erupted from his wand and the Dementor disappeared and then Ron and Hermione and when Parvati came up she got so terrified that she fainted. The Slytherins roared with laughter as Lupin lifted her off the ground.**

"**That always happens at first try. Here, have some chocolate. It helps," said Lupin. Parvati took the Chocolate and ate it. "Laugh all you want Slytherins, you only laugh because you cannot perform the Patronus yourself. I bet five points for every Slytherin that they cannot perform the Patronus properly," said Megome. The whole class went, 'ohh,' as all the fourth year Slytherins walked up to the front of the class.**

**Megome and Lupin opened the box once more and every time a Slytherin tried they all fainted. "Well that settles it. Fifty points from Slytherin for not paying attention and for gloating that they can do something that is very complicated," said Megome. "We're going to tell Professor Snape on what you did to us," said Crabbe. "Go on! Tell him what I did. I will have a little chat with Severus at lunch today and anyway, he trusts me. He wouldn't believe any of you," said Megome.**

**When class was dismissed everyone was talking about that lesson. "Did you see how she bagged on the Slytherins? And her own cousin was punished!" said Harry. "They should have known better to laugh at Parvati. At least we got the last laugh because they couldn't even conjure a proper Patronus," said Hermione. "Man! She took fifty points from the Slytherins, now that's cool, and Snape won't have to blame it on us because Megome's going to talk with him!" said Ron.**

"**What class next?" asked Harry. "Potions, we start making the Polyjuice Potion," said Hermione. They walked in and sat in their seats as Snape was sitting doing some paperwork. The door burst open and Megome walked through, apparently she didn't have a class at that time. The Slytherins lowered their heads, afraid that she would burst. "I would like to talk with you in private Severus," said Megome. **

**Snape nodded and left the room right after Megome and closed the door, but the whole class could hear what was going on. "I was doing a demonstration for a Patronus today and when one of the students fainted because she didn't think harder, all of your Slytherin Fourth years laughed. I challenged them all to try it they all fainted as well. So I took away 50 points from Slytherin. Is that alright with you?" asked Megome.**

"**Seems reasonable. As such that was a good way of challenging them, and what was it? Patronus? You are starting off very good for a beginner Megome. Well, see you later," said Snape. He waved goodbye to Megome as he opened the door and he slammed the door after making the entire class jump. "Professor Kaiba has told me about your Patronus lesson and about how the Slytherins have not been paying attention and taking away 50 points away from them. Sounds like the Slytherins deserved that little take-away. Now let's start on the Polyjuice Potion," said Snape. **

**When potions was over Malfoy walked up to Harry. "You think my cousin is on your side, but she's not. When the dark lord returns she will become a death eater like the rest of her kin," said Draco. He shoved Harry's shoulder and walked away, "I don't think so," said Harry. "Why would Megome want to become a death eater? She's too nice to become one," said Hermione. **

**They all walked into the great hall for studying when Pigwidgeon flew in with a letter. "Who's it from Ron?" asked Harry. "Fred and George. I told them all about Megome becoming the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Here's what they said,**

**Dear Ron,**

**Megome's the new DADA teacher? Cool! Megome's not like the other Malfoys', she sweet and kind and plays jokes, we learned everything from her. She will never become a death eater we promise you that, because Megome's mom (Lucius' sister) was the only person who would prevent Lucius from becoming a death eater. But when she died he became one, full of guilt and rage. Well the joke shop is progressing perfectly; hope mum and dad didn't flip when they saw the shop at Diagon Alley. Say 'hi' to Harry and Hermione for us, we'll write a letter to Megome in time 'Professor Kaiba'.**

**More Jokes to Come,**

**Fred and George**

"Well they're having a fun time, when you write to them tell them about the fifty point takeaway from the Slytherins by Megome," said Harry

**Later that night Megome didn't show up for the feast and everyone was murmuring about her disappearance. Then a puff of smoke and a hooded figure showed up with an unconscious Megome in its arms. "Voldemort," whispered Harry. It took off its hood to reveal a scarred face that was Voldemort. "Hello Dumbledore. Isn't this one of your own staff?" taunted Voldemort. "Yes now give Megome to me," said Dumbledore. Then suddenly all of Voldemort's death eaters, including Lucius, formed behind Voldemort.**

"**This castle is under siege. The Slytherins can do whatever they wish but the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs have to stand against the wall of the Great Hall. Now get!" said Voldemort. The Slytherins moved all the house tables as the other houses stood against the wall. All of the houses saw Voldemort put Megome's body on a bed in the great hall with a glass cover and placed it over her. **

**The staff was tied up while Snape was talking with Lucius. "Good job Severus. The plan went perfectly," said Lucius. "Always there to help Lucius," said Snape. "Why would you do this to your own niece? You're so cruel! What are you going to do to us?" yelled Harry. "Well, we're going to have the Slytherins deal with you. Slytherins! Form a line opposite of the other houses and choose someone of the OPPOSITE gender and do whatever you want to them," said Voldemort. **

**Ron gripped protectively to Ginny as the Slytherins lined up. Harry felt a grip that came from Hermione as he tried to protect her. Draco stood in front of Hermione as Pansy stood next to him facing Harry. Harry looked towards where Megome lay as he saw Voldemort stand there talking with Marik Ishtar. "Megome is all yours. Do with her what you will. Your bedroom is right next to Pansy Parkinson and Harry Potter's bedroom," said Voldemort. **

**Harry and the others watched Marik take Megome's body off of the bed and into a door heat was labeled, '_Marik Ishtar and Megome Hecilla-Kaiba_' And right next to it was several other doors that was labeled, '_Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson,' _and "_Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger,'_ '_Ron Weasley and Millicent Bulstrode,' 'Gregory Goyle and Ginny Weasley,' _etc. The door shut behind Marik as Megome woke up. **

**There was a silence and then there was a terrifying scream that emerged from the room. 'Oh no, that bastard Marik is going to get it this time for raping Megome,' thought Harry. Some Hufflepuffs shrieked right after Megome's scream and Voldemort said, "That is what will happen to you if you do not cooperate with the Slytherins. Slytherins, you my now take them to their rooms labeled on their doors," **

**Some girls struggled, trying to get away from the male Slytherins, and some boys trying to punch and kick aggressively away from the female Slytherins. But there was no use, they all gave in. Harry waved goodbye to his friends, knowing that it would be the last time he would see them cheerful for after tonight, nothing would be the same.**


	3. The Siege of Hogwarts the escape

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. If you get very confused with this story, don't worry; you'll understand this once in a while.

New Year, New Teacher

Chapter 3

**Harry woke up the next day before Pansy, got dressed and grabbed his invisibility cloak from a secret compartment; he was going to go into Megome's room. Harry bewitched a pillow to look exactly like him sleeping so no one could suspect him to be gone. Suddenly the door opened and it appeared to be Snape patrolling the rooms. Harry put on the cloak as fast as he could and got out before Snape shut the door.**

**Apparently the doors were locked on the inside so the victim won't be able to escape, so it was easy access to the other rooms. When Snape was out of sight Harry walked into Megome's room and saw Megome putting bandages on her wounds. Harry took off his cloak and Megome smiled so cheerfully.**

**Harry stared at the scars, "What did Marik do to you? You look like a whole flock of owls attacked you," said Harry out of concern. "Marik was so brutal to me, He wouldn't let me go. He said he would put my mind in the shadow realm if I didn't cooperate with him. It was like a torture chamber in here, can you help me with my bruises?" asked Megome. Harry nodded and took a first aid kit from underneath the bed.**

"**Are you sure he's asleep? You know he could attack us at any moment," said Harry. "He's done for. I got my millennium orb from my pocket and sent his mind to the shadow realm after he was fast asleep," said Megome. They both laughed and then Harry got some bandages from the kit. "Where is some of your bruises?" asked Harry.**

"**Well you could get the ones that are on my back, well I have to take off my shirt first," said Megome. Harry gave the are-you-crazy face and then nodded. She turned her back towards Harry as she took off her shirt, and then her bra that was drenched in blood, and then to her bare skin. It was the worst thing Harry had ever seen.**

**There were cuts everywhere on her back, as though she was whipped to death, and some of the cuts were so deep that the blood was gushing out of her back. Harry got a damp towel and gently brushed it against her wounds; Megome gave a large gasp in agony. "I'm sorry, don't know my own strength," said Harry. Some hair started to fall to her back and Harry placed it toward the rest of her hair. But she didn't look too shabby for a married woman who had two kids; she looked as if she didn't have kids at all!**

**After thirty minutes of cleansing Harry finally patched up all of Megome's wounds on her back. Megome got a new pair of clean clothes and put on her top. Harry tried his best not to look at Megome while she was getting dressed. When she came out she wore a gold buttoned-up blouse and the same bloodstained skirt for the bottoms.**

"**What else do you want me to do?" asked Harry. "Well I can handle the rest of the wounds by now, since you'll be safe in here you can brew up a strong sleeping potion for that Pansy Parkinson next-door so she won't suspect you when you're here. And don't worry, this door is unlocked on the inside and outside because I used a simple spell to keep it unlocked for how long I wish," said Megome.**

**Harry pulled out the cauldron Megome pointed out to him in the corner and she gave him the ingredients to make a really strong potion to keep them sleeping for more than eight hours. When the potion was ready Harry mixed it with some pumpkin juice and made a breakfast tray ('Hopefully she won't finish the breakfast,' said Megome) for Pansy. Harry got his Invisibility cloak back on and left the room.**

**As Harry walked into his room Pansy stirred, "Good Morning Harry, is that a drink? I want some," said Pansy. Harry smiled and gave her the potion without hesitation. She quickly drank it and she said, "I feel a little queasy, I'll sleep it off," then she plopped back onto the bed and continued to snore. Harry then took the invisibility cloak again and left the room.**

**Harry walked into Megome's room again and he still saw Marik's mindless body and saw Megome still mending her wounds. "Wow, you're back in a flash. Did she drink it?" asked Megome. "Yep, she plopped right back onto her bed like a baby," said Harry. Megome smiled and then went behind the shades and changed her bottoms. When she came out she wore a crimson skirt with a lion printed on it and that was when he found out that she was wearing the colors of Gryffindor.**

"How are we going to save the other people?" asked Harry. "Well I contacted all of the Weasley boys and they are going to come and help us. They used an invisibility spell to cover themselves so they won't get detected. And here they are now," said Megome. Five people came out of the blue as the invisibility spell weared off. "Fred, George, Percy, Charlie and Bill! You guys have to help us and quick before anyone sees us. We have to save Ron, Hermione and Ginny from the Slytherins, and we have to make sure you-know-who doesn't see us," said Megome

"**Who has Ginny? I will beat that guy up! Nobody messes with our little sister!" said Bill. "Okay me and Harry took care of our guys so they won't be able to wake for the rest of the day. Harry and me will get Hermione out while you guys get Ginny and Ron out. Percy, you stay out with that Invisibility spell and guard. And the brooms will wait for us in front of the windows. Got it?" asked Megome.**

**They all nodded and they went in pairs on one broom and flew to the rooms. The Weasleys got Ron and Ginny out in a jiffy, using the 'Obliviate' charm on them, but there was something going on in Hermione and Draco's room. "Are you going to turn your back on us again and not support the dark lord? You're so much like you're mother," said Draco. "Don't talk about Megome's mother like that Malfoy, let alone anyone else's mother…like mine!" said Harry.**

"**I am glad that my mother married someone who understood her and never wanted to become a death eater like your father! I won't trust you guys anymore, let's go Harry, Hermione," said Megome. "Hermione, there's something I've got to say to you. I love you," said Draco. "I know, but if you change your act like your cousin we might have a respectable future," said Hermione. The three left through the window, leaving a heart struck Draco behind. **

**They rejoined with the others and paired up to make the brooms more lighter: Megome and Harry using Harry's broom (Megome left hers in Japan), Hermione with Percy using his broom, Ginny with Ron using his broom and the others using their own broom. Using the Invisibility spell and Harry using his Invisibility cloak they left without hesitation, though the memory charm worked perfectly.**

**They flew their way over to the burrow where Mrs. Weasley waited for them. "Where have you been?" she asked out of concern. "We had to save them from Hogwarts," said Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George in unison. She then saw Megome, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione. "Well since you're here let's have some tea," said Mrs. Weasley.**

**When tea was set Mrs. Weasley said in a strong tone, "Why aren't you at school?" "The school is under siege. We were the only ones who got out. I was the only Professor who got out as well," said Megome. "Who invaded Hogwarts?" asked Mrs. Weasley. "Voldemort (Some shivers around the room), along with the death eaters and Megome's Uncle Lucius Malfoy," said Harry.**

"**That's terrible. We should contact the Ministry of Magic and report the siege, or else the rest of the school will fall. And all those other innocent students there," said Mrs. Weasley. Harry walked out to the balcony upstairs as the others talked about a plan. Megome followed and asked, "What are you thinking about? Is it your godfather?"**

"**You knew about him?" asked Harry. "Why yes, he was my great uncle, well, I always called him 'Uncle Sirius'. When I ran away I had nowhere to live in and when I found out that he escaped from Azkaban I went to number twelve-grimmauld place and I saw him there. He gladly accepted me there and showed me the tapestry of a long line of Blacks and he showed how I was related to him. I left the house when I was able to afford a plane ticket to Japan and he wrote to me all the time, even telling me about you,"**

"**He told me a lot of things while I stayed there, about him being innocent and why he was taken off the tapestry. But when Dumbledore gave me the startling news about his death I was so enraged I wanted revenge. He was really dear to me, that Sirius Black," said Megome. Harry stared at her, "Did you know about my parents as well? I mean, we both have things in common," said Harry.**

"**Well my mother was one of Lily's friends when she went to Hogwarts, and was soon James' friend. But Lucius was always in the way with things, trying to break up the friendship between my mum with your mum and dad. Then there was my father, he was a Ravenclaw. Was also a seeker like your father, and my mum was a chaser on the Gryffindor team. Whenever James wasn't hanging out with Moony, Wormtail, or Padfoot he was always with my mum, even had a crush on her."**

"**But there was a time when Lucius went up to James and started to yell at him because he caught James kissing my mum in a empty classroom. So they broke up, my mum found my dad and your dad found Lily. I was born eight years before you and then followed my brothers Matt, Ken, Koji and Kouichi. Then came the most terrible thing that would stay in my mind forever."**


	4. Megome's past and the Pregnancy

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. If you get very confused with this story, don't worry; you'll understand this once in a while.

New Year, New Teacher Chapter 4 

"What happened?" asked Harry. "The night Voldemort came. The basement in our house was like refuge and it had a spell so nobody could sense magic coming from the basement. My brothers and me hid there because there was a big thud coming and we didn't know that it was he. As we hid safe in the basement all we heard was a boom and screams for my mom and dad. I didn't come in time to save them or else I would be dead as well. Then I was taken to my Uncle Lucius' Mansion while my brothers were adopted and were sent to Japan."

"**Then a few years later I find out in _The Daily Prophet _that you also escape the dark lord and you defeated him. But then I hear that Uncle Sirius was put to jail. Now you see how we're connected here," said Megome. "I didn't know that our parents were best friends in school…but it was a good thing we met or we would have never been able to escape Hogwarts," said Harry.**

"**We got our plan set up already! Everybody down here!" shouted Mrs. Weasley. When all of them were at the table Bill explained the plan. "Okay, we will all go to the Ministry of Magic and pay a little visit with Cornelius Fudge and explain everything going on at Hogwarts and maybe, if there's a hunch he'll send the Aurors to come and fight the death eaters," said Bill. "Good plan, it just might work!" said Megome**

They all went to the Ministry of Magic, got their badges the said:

Megome Hecilla-Kaiba 

**Hogwarts Mission**

And went into the floor with Fudge's office. As they went down they bumped into Mr. Weasley, "Aren't you supposed to be in school?" he asked. "We'll explain it to you later," said Megome as they ran out of the elevator to see that it was their floor. "Mr. Fudge? Are you there?" called Mrs. Weasley.

"**Yes Mrs. Weasley, what can I do for you and your group?" asked Fudge. "Something terrible is going on at Hogwarts and we need your Aurors," said Mrs. Weasley. "Okay, I'll send a couple of Aurors to fight off the intruders," said Fudge as out of interest. Then a sudden boom made everyone jump, Megome slammed her fist on his desk. "WELL THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH! THERE ARE INNOCENT STUDENTS BEING ABUSED AND THE DARK LORD HAS TAKEN OVER THE CASTLE ALONG WITH HIS DEATH EATERS!" shouted Megome.**

"**Control you temper Professor Kaiba, I'll send all of the Aurors there to the castle to take care of them. But I must ask, if you-know-who is after you, you must stay with a parent or guardian in a place like the burrow where no one will suspect. Good day," said Fudge.**

**When they returned from the Ministry Mr. Weasley was they're waiting for them. "How'd it go?" he asked. "With a little persuasion from Megome, it went really well," said Fred. "Let's just hope for the best that all of the Aurors can fight off all of the death eaters," said Mr. Weasley. "But it won't be the end for Voldemort (shivers, but not Megome and Hermione). He will eventually gain power again, even if he doesn't have a body his spirit still lingers," said Harry.**

"**He'll never stop from getting what he wants, which is Harry and Me dead. And he tried that last night by using someone else," said Megome. "Well, it's getting really late. You guys should be going to bed," said Mrs. Weasley. Harry got his trunk into Ron's room and went back down the narrow steps and saw Bill and Charlie coming up with Megome's stuff.**

"**Where are you sleeping Megome?" asked Harry. "I'm sleeping in Bill and Charlie's room, you know, someone my age. Well, goodnight," said Megome. She gave Harry a kiss on the cheek and followed Bill and Charlie to their room.**

**The next day Harry was the first to come down, and found Megome making breakfast. "Good morning Harry," said Megome. She was wearing a white tank top with blue tie-up flannel pajamas; the tank top was short so it showed her midriff and some of the wounds on her back. Harry thought that the shirt was good on her because it showed all of her curves. 'Why am I thinking about that?' thought Harry. He shook his head.**

**Megome moved over to the table and set the bacon onto a plate. "Do you want an pancakes?" she asked. "Two please," said Harry cheerfully. She smiled at Harry and went back towards the stove while Harry took a seat at the table. Then a creek and a moan came from the staircase and Bill and Charlie came down. **

"**I knew something good was being cooked in here. I'll make some coffee," said Bill. "Since we have a lot of people here I'm going to make some eggs with Megome," said Charlie. Then after ten minutes the whole room was filled with the smell of breakfast that everyone else woke up to find Megome, Bill, and Charlie making breakfast. "Well this is nice, the elder children decided to become a help to the family instead of being idle. They're an example of what you should be doing when you are of age," said Mrs. Weasley, pointing at Fred and George. **

"**Mum! We're successful businessmen! We've had enough money to support ourselves, oh, and after breakfast we have to go to work. Anybody want to see it in Diagon Alley?" asked Fred. Some hands rose, including Megome, Harry, Ron, Bill, Charlie, and Ginny. "We'll take you guys there using Floo Power, fastest way to get there it is. But you might get dirty, but you can use the cleaning spell to get clean," said George.**

**After breakfast everyone except Mrs. Weasley and Percy (He thought it was a complete waste of his time) got ready and took Floo Powder and went to Diagon Alley. They fought through the crowds and they saw that sign for Fred and George's shop:**

Weasley's Wizard Wheezes 

**Est. 2011 A.D.**

"**Figures," mumbled Ron. "It's magnificent! Hey wait, what did you do with the Marauder's Map?" asked Megome. "I have it," said Harry. "Well Harry, I was the one who found the map because Sirius gave it to me by owl. He thought it would be better in my hands. But instead I gave it to Fred and George and they gave it to you. Well I'll see you guys later, I have to visit the Apothecary, I don't feel very well," said Megome. **

**Everyone nodded and she left the group as the others entered the joke shop. "I wonder why she feels sick?" asked Harry. "Remember the night you-know-who took over the castle? That Marik guy got his advantage over Megome and now she's going to be a mother again," said Charlie.**

"**You mean, she's…" said Harry. "…Pregnant," said Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie, finishing his sentence. "So you might say that Hermione and Ginny might be pregnant also?" asked Ron. "No doubt, but Megome is different. She's married and if Seto finds out he's going to flip," said Bill. "But I love Draco," said Hermione. "Are you MAD? You must have been the only victim who had fun that night," said Ron. **

"**But Megome got this envelope yesterday and I only held onto it. The return address is from her husband Seto Kaiba," said Bill. "Why would he send an envelope that big?" asked Ron. "I don't know, but it might be sinister," said Charlie. After half an hour Megome returned and told everyone. **

"**Well it's close enough that I'm pregnant and Marik is the father, but I'm not going to tell him. I'm going to raise it with someone else…who I love," said Megome. "Is that pray tell Seto Kaiba?" asked Ron. "Well yes, I'm married to him of coarse. We had two children!" said Megome.**

"**This envelope came to you from Seto. It's rather large, open it," said Bill. He handed it to Megome and she saw a packet of papers; she read it and she gasped. "What? What's wrong? Did something happen?" asked Harry.**

"**Seto's filing a Divorce," said Megome**


	5. Harry's offer and Megome's choice

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. If you get very confused with this story, don't worry; you'll understand this once in a while

New Year, New Teacher Chapter 5 

"**Why?" asked Ginny. "I don't know, but it looks as if I already signed it. But I didn't sign these papers at all!" said Megome. "Otherwise, Lucius forged your signature to make Seto think that you were the one who wanted the divorce in the first place!" said Harry. "It must be his doing…he never liked my marriage to Seto. He wanted me to be married to someone who was famous and wasn't a muggle-born," said Megome.**

"**These are just copies of the papers, the real print must be in Lucius' office," Fred said as he examined the papers. "Well it's too late…I'm not a Kaiba anymore. But I am allowed to marry again, as it says in the papers…" said Megome. "But what else?" asked Ginny. "I can't remarry Seto, it says here that once you're divorced you can't get married to the same person you divorced," said Megome. **

**There was a brief silence. A knock made everyone jump, it was Draco. Hermione ran to open the door and gave him a huge hug. "How did you escape?" asked Harry. "Well they sent me with some death eaters to hunt you guys down…but I won't join them anyway. I'll join with my cousin and destroy the dark lord!" said Draco.**

"**Thanks, we really need you. But besides that I forgot to tell everyone that I'm pregnant, but who's willing to take care of the baby with me and raise it as your own child and be the father?" asked Megome. Everyone stood there speechless, until Harry walked up, "I'll do it," said Harry. The whole room was silent, they all gawked at Harry, but Megome just smiled at him.**

"**You're willing to be this baby's father and my husband?" asked Megome. "Why not? We have so much in common," said Harry. "Well…why don't you two get married already? And you two Draco and Hermione get it over with. But make sure that Lucius never finds out of the marriage or he'll be furious," said Charlie.**

**Harry stared into Megome's eyes, it seems as if she made her decision without saying a word. "We'll do it," said Harry. Megome went up to Harry and took his hand; she placed it onto her stomach. "This baby is ours and nobody can take it away from us," said Megome. Harry gave her a smile and gave her a kiss.**

**Meanwhile at the Malfoy mansion, one of the death eaters dressed as one of the customers at Fred and George's shop went up to Lucius. "Megome and that Potter kid are going to be married, also Draco is marring that Mudblood Granger. Megome is going to raise Marik's child as a Potter since Kaiba divorced her. That is all the news I got Lord Lucius," said the death eater.**

"**Good…WHAT?" Lucius said shocked, "She's marrying Potter? And Draco is marrying that Mudblood? This is an outrage!" Lucius then stalked over to the Dungeons where Voldemort hid. "There's a way you can kill Megome and Potter at the same time," said Lucius. "Good" said Voldemort. The both of them cackled and devised a plan.**

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) **

Hermione and Megome were dressed in pure white wedding dresses and they were giggling and saying how beautiful they looked. "I would never imagine that I would get married already," said Hermione. "I would NEVER imagine that I would get married AGAIN!" said Megome. The both giggled.

**In the other room Draco and Harry were getting ready. "Your ready to take care of a child that is not even your own?" asked Draco. "Yeah, but are YOU ready to produce one?" asked Harry. "Uhh, I'll have to think about that one," said Draco.**

**When it was time for the ceremony the only people there to witness the double wedding was the Weasleys and Remus Lupin. Hermione came out first in a scarlett-o-hara look (With the corset, hoop skirt and everything), and as Draco gasped in awe Harry patted him on the back. Then next was Megome; she wore a simple white dress that was so tight that it showed every curve in Megome's body, along with a long train trailing behind her. She also wore a tiara that was fit for a queen.**

**When they met up to their 'future husbands' and said their vows, yada, and yada. Then the church doors burst open and Voldemort and Lucius walked in. Harry stepped in front of Megome, preparing to protect his wife, Draco did the same. "Oh how wonderful. I'll kill the protectors and then we can have the wenches to ourselves," said Voldemort. Behind Harry Megome pulled out her wand from her stockings and took an attack pose.**

"**You really want to do that Megome? You're pregnant, remember?" said Lucius. Then more death eaters came in and took everyone hostage. They lay Megome on the ground; a couple of death eaters held her down. "What are you going to do to me?" yelled Megome. "Well, since Voldemort is after you and your new husband, he will strike a knife at your stomach; making it kill both you and the Baby," said Lucius. "Nooooo!" yelled the others. **

"**Hold your tongue, or you're going to die after her," said Voldemort. He raised his knife and aimed it for Megome's stomach; there was a flash of light and a silence. Something saved Megome and the baby. "What happened?" yelled Voldemort in outrage. Megome just smiled and said, "My child saved our lives, I guess my child is going to be a remarkable witch isn't she?" **

**Voldemort and the death eaters backed away in horror and said, "You've not seen the last of us, we'll be back!" "We'll just see about that," said Percy. They turned-tailed and ran, but found to be caught in a trap by the Ministry of Magic. All of the death eaters and Voldemort were sent to Azkaban and the Dementors sucked Voldemort's soul out of him a few weeks later.**

**12 years later**

"**Your third child already?" said Ron, in utter shock. "Yep. We're going to name her Belle. She's actually my second; remember the first was Elizabeth (Marik's child). And then we had Tristan, and now it's Belle. You get it?" asked Harry. "Yeah," said Ron. Draco and Hermione came with their children Jane and Nancy, they had twins.**

"**Uncle Harry!" they exclaimed. Harry came and picked them up, soaring through the air. They were waiting in the lobby with Seto Kaiba, Megome and Seto's children Brandon and Jennifer, Narcissa (I just had to put her for no apparent reason), and Megome's brothers Matt, Ken, Koji and Kouichi. **

**Brandon was 15 and Jennifer was 14 ½, they were already attending Hogwarts, along with Elizabeth Hecilla Potter who was in her first year. "Daddy? When is mommy going to be out of the hospital?" asked Elizabeth. "Real soon Eliza (Her nickname), real soon," replied Harry.**

**Couple of hours later**

"**She is so beautiful! And those eyes, she has Harry's eyes!" said Hermione, gazing upon her niece. "They are also Emily's eyes," said Megome sitting gleefully in her hospital bed holding Harry's hand. "Who's Emily?" asked Ron. "Megome's mother. Emily Amidala Malfoy-Hecilla, we knew her well. Well, for James, Sirius, Peter and me…we did know her well. She was a Gryffindor, one of the first Malfoy's to ever be in another house other than Slytherin."**

"**But no one even cared, Malfoy or not she was a looker. We even fell in love with her, but James was the only one who ever thought of making a move on her. When Lucius found out about the romance he was furious! That's why he burst in during your (Megome and Harry) wedding because it would be like reliving that moment all over again," said Lupin.**

"**Remus! You finally came! Belle my darling, I want you to meet your great-godfather," said Megome, handing over a bundle to Lupin. "Why, by George! She is the splitting image of Emily, and how wonderful is that? If only Sirius and James were alive to see this," said Lupin. "I wish they were too," said Megome.**

"**Visiting hours are over, Megome will be released tomorrow with the baby, so we need someone to pick them up," said the nurse. "We'll all pick her up," said the Weasleys. Everyone said goodbye to Megome, Harry let Elizabeth and a 9-year-old Tristan stay with Hermione and Draco. The only people that were left were Megome, Harry and Belle. **

"**Are you going to sing her to sleep?" asked Harry. "I'll sing the song my mother used to sing to me, well see you tomorrow," said Megome. He gave her one last kiss and left the room.**

**Megome hummed and then sang,**

_**A dream is a wish your heart makes**_

_**When you're fast asleep**_

_**In dreams you will lose your heartaches**_

_**Whatever you wish for you keep**_

_**No matter how your heart is grieving**_

_**If you keep on believing **_

The dreams that you wish will come true The End 


End file.
